


Pour some sugar on me

by xagentofchaos



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddles, Fluff, Language, M/M, Rickyl, consensual talking, daryl is nervous, idk what to tag, ish, mentions of abuse, mentions of rape (kind of), rick being a father, rick is so sappy and disgusting in this one, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xagentofchaos/pseuds/xagentofchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is trying not to dwell in his anxiety due to the past but Rick's having none of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour some sugar on me

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Rickyl (and twd) fanfiction, ever. So forgive me in advance... for pretty much everything.  
> English is not my native language so every grammar mistake etc belongs entirely to me and my difficulties with it. 
> 
> The title is from a Def Leppard song with the same name.

Daryl lost the breath in his lungs when Rick pushed him with force, up against the marble wall, attacking him with rough kisses and nibbles on his skin. They’re both breathing hard with lust, clenching onto each other’s clothing, taking everything they can in the showers.  
He’s trying to give into the sensation with Rick folding his arm around his waist and bruising Daryl’s hip with his fingertips. Trying not to think at all, only sweeping into the feeling; losing himself. But something is suffocating in him, something that’s been hidden all this time. Something he hadn’t thought about as the world went to shit because he was always minding his own business. Not getting too close to anyone, not letting anyone under his skin so that these memories wouldn’t hit the surface.  
They’re digging themselves up through his lungs and ribs, filling him with a thick darkness.  
But he won’t give into the anxiety this time. The haunted memories won’t get pass his barriers again. He needs this with Rick, he needs to occupy himself with the strength from the cop’s sweaty body; needs to be dominated to forget.  
“Sorry,” Rick murmurs apologetically into his neck, voice raw from lust. “I get rough when I’m excited.”  
“Don’t worry,” Daryl huffs into Rick’s hair, fingers clenching harder in the taller man’s shirt, almost ripping it apart. The anxiety from the past is rolling through him, like infinite waves of roaring water. But he won’t give into it. “I can handle it.” Rick hesitates immediately but doesn’t look up from Daryl’s throat. “You bein’ rough. You takin’ it slow, vanilla, disgustingly romantic, I can handle. Angry sex, demanding, forcefully, scary,” he swallows down the lump that tries to stuck itself in his throat. “I can handle that.” He strokes Rick’s hair, ignoring the slight shake on his fingers. 

But Rick can’t. 

He finally looks at Daryl again, scanning every inch of his face. Searching for that lie Daryl thinks he hides so good. 

“Don’t ever say that,” he demands in a begging whisper. “You’re not supposed to handle it. You’re supposed to enjoy it.” He puts his right hand on Daryl’s cheek, hugging his body closer with the left; making him look into Rick’s eyes. Making him see the care in him.

“Don’t ever think you have to do anything you don’t want to, Daryl, okay?” 

“Stop,” Daryl groans as a slight blush is creeping on his skin; feeling embarrassed of Rick’s consensual sex lecture. Feeling like a fourteen year old virgin getting taught by his parents. Not that it ever happened to him. He found out about sex in another way. Behind closed doors, with his brother away, his father beating the shit out of him. A lesson he will never forget and now it’s ruining this moment.

“I’m serious,” Rick says sharply but smiles a bit still, patting Daryl’s blushed cheek with his thumb. “Want you to enjoy this as much as I will. Not gonna take advantage of you. I care, okay? Want you to know that.”

Daryl only murmurs in response, not knowing what traitorous word that will slip if his throat started to work, but smiles faintly at the cop. 

“Now, tell me exactly what you want to do. And don’t twist it into doing me a favor, or something. You gotta enjoy it too.” 

Daryl thinks for a moment with the heat from Rick’s body pressed against his. They’re so impossibly close and could be even closer. If his mind let him, which it won’t. Not today. But there is one thing he wants to do, something he’s been thinking about before. 

“Kinda want to suck yer cock,” he says truthfully. Smirking smugly as Rick coughs helplessly, looking flustered. His pupils expand just the way that makes Daryl tight in his pants, but doesn’t agree to his wish. 

“What did I just say?” he says with a dusky voice. 

“A blowjob is something you and I will both enjoy, ain’t seeing the problem here.” 

“Hey, I just had a ten minute of fluffy talk with you that’ll leave our insides filled with pink cotton. The least you can do is chose something more decent to follow up on the road I’m going.” 

“Decent is what ya want?” Daryl challenges, liking the glittery sparks in Rick’s eyes. “How about ya put yer dick in my ass and spray that pink cotton white and then eat it out of me.” 

“Don’t be disgusting,” Rick laughs breathlessly. 

“Fine. Pour some sugar on it.”

“No,” Rick smiles broadly, making Daryl’s body twitch in an unknown way. “I know just the thing to do.” 

He drags Daryl with him back to cellblock C and leads him into an empty cell. The beds are squeaking underneath their groups’ sleeping bodies and someone is coughing, but otherwise, it’s quiet. He can feel Daryl stiffen in his hand, sending him unreadable gazes in the dulled dark.

“Yer gonna fuck me with our group right next to us?” he whispers with a playful, yet uncertain grimace plastered on his face. “That’s a bit too kinky for me. I’m almost disgusted.” 

Rick doesn’t answer immediately when he lets go of Daryl’s hand when he crawls into bed. Laying on his right side with the back against the wall, putting his right arm underneath his head for support and spreads his left out to invite Daryl in.

Daryl stares at him; anxiety still crippling in him. He can’t help but think he did something wrong back at the showers and maybe that’s why Rick won’t fuck him now. But he can’t for the world figure out what he said. 

Maybe Rick knows. Maybe, somehow, he figured it out on his own. And is now disgusted with Daryl. Because who would want to fuck a rape victim? No one in his right mind, anyway. Especially not a qualified cop with two kids, who’s got no business being with a filthy redneck with a heavy weight on his shoulders. 

Maybe he knows, is disgusted but takes pity on him. He probably thinks that Daryl is selfish for having anxiety and flashbacks over something that happened years ago. The world is coming to an end and all he cares about is himself. 

It’s not true though, he knows that. He barely cares about himself, never have. But he doesn’t blame Rick for thinking that. He wouldn’t be the first one. 

He looks down at Rick, fighting his frightening needs to climb in bed with him; being close in a more intimate way than actual sex. Feeling warmth he’s never felt before and he’s so desperate for it. Especially with Rick. 

“Not gonna cuddle ya,” he whispers and damns himself when his voice isn’t holding. Rick definitely knows now, he can see the pity smile on the cop’s face. 

“No, but I am.” 

“Not getting in.” His voice is barely audible now, body shaking so hard. Anxiety rushing in him, poisoning his intestines. 

“Know you want to, Daryl.” Voice kind, sweet like French dessert. Tempting him, dangerously so. But he’s just shaking so hard; if no one holds him now, he’ll break apart. So after a couple of minutes, he finally gives in.

He lies down with his back against Rick’s chest; letting the cop snuggle up behind him. Rick motions the smaller man closer to himself by hugging Daryl’s middle with his left arm and lets him rest his hand on the cop’s right. Daryl sighs comfortably, feeling the pieces connect again and slowly drifts into a wave of softness. The anxiety in him hides in a corner, not disappearing completely but also not taking over. 

Several minutes later, when they should’ve fallen asleep already, Daryl whispers into the dark, being in control of his emotions, not letting them bother him: “Still gonna suck yer cock though.” 

Rick huffs with laughter into Daryl’s neck; kisses it and then bites down at the pleasant shivers. 

“And I may or may not eat the pink cotton out of you,” he replies cockily. 

“With yer cum sprayed on it?” 

“And some sugar on top.”

“That’s disgusting.” But he smiles and can feel Rick smile too. Softly, he kisses Rick’s arm and twins their hands together. Feeling like an absolute sap but at the moment, he doesn’t care. The warmth is filling the room comfortable and both of them breaths slowly into it, falling asleep only seconds later. Rick with a feeling of protection of the smaller man on the tip of his lips and Daryl with a promise. Both for himself and for Rick; a promise to get over his memories of the past.


End file.
